The Slender Note
by del002
Summary: This is pretty much just a crossover of Death Note and Slender. Light finds out that Slender is real and HAS to kill him, no matter what he has to go through. Reminder! This is my first fan fiction! Don't judge! Another reminder! More chapters to come!
1. Slender Note Chapter 1

Light Yagami and Misa Amane joined each other at the Yagami Coffee Shop. They were making

big Kira plans for the day. Taking on one of the most dangerous and feared creatures in the world.

Light's Point Of View:

I was sitting in the coffee shop planning to kill one of the most feared creatures on Earth. My Kira partner/girlfriend (not really, just acting), Misa, was warning me that she WILL die during this mission. I knew, and was determined, this wouldn't happen. This was going to be a long day…

Misa's Point Of View:

I was scared, VERY scared. This was not going to be an easy mission, and I was near certain I was going to die, but it was worth taking this risk. If that meant that "he" was gone, then the world would be one step closer to being criminal and fear free!

Slenderman's Point Of View:

They're coming. I can feel it. Fresh, young souls, my favorite.


	2. Slender Note Chapter 2

Light's Point Of View:

We started to pack our bags, making sure that nothing would be able to fly out, especially not the pages. I had to make sure my Death Note was so well hidden, not even when a police officer went through my bag, they wouldn't find it. I had to do the same with Misa's Death Note. If hers was found, then MY cover was blown too, and I couldn't let that happen. That's why I made a similar contraption like the one in my desk, only instead of a ball point pen, you needed a finger print to open it. In the back part of the bag, I put a secret "wall" that would open when putting the correct fingerprint on the strap. Just in case, for safety reasons, I put both Misa and I's fingerprints in both the bags memory card. I had to be extremely careful on this trip. It was going to be risky.

Misa's Point Of View:

As we were packing our bags, I couldn't stop thinking that what we were doing was REALLY risky. I couldn't get over the fact that I was going to die in the next 48 hours. In the meantime, Light was making some weird thing inside my bag to hide my Death Note. I found it funny how he was trying so hard, but he kept messing up!

Slenderman's Point Of View:

Come on! Where are they! I need my fresh souls!


	3. Slender Note Chapter 3

"Hey, Light?"

"Yeah, Misa?"

"Where are we going?"

"Not really sure yet, but I did some research-"

Misa cut him off, "Oh yay… Research!" She said sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me all you want, but Slender will follow his victims that are the youngest. So, he likes young souls, if I'm correct"

"Okay, that still doesn't answer my question."

"Right. I was thinking that we would go to the biggest forest around, near Tokyo. You see-"

"Yeah whatever, let's get moving."

"Oh. MY. Shinigami. How much longer?" Misa complains

"Not much. We just need to hop onto this train and the forest will be about a mile up the street."

"I just hope there's a café. I'm going to want one last coffee before I die!"

"Me too."

"Why do you want to kill Slenderman anyways? Don't you think it's a little too risky?"

"Because, killing him will get rid of a lot of innocent people's fear. Also, he's a criminal in many ways. I have to get rid of ALL criminals."

Slenderman's Point Of View:

"They said my name. I can sense it. Come on! Stop teasing me! I'm hungry! I need my fresh soul…"


	4. Slender Note Chapter 4

"Oh my Shinigami. How much longer? I honestly can't go any longer. My feet are ACHING! Can we stop somewhere?"

"Misa, it's a little while longer. Just another two blocks then we can stop at the café right across the street from the forest."

"Fine…"

Light's Point Of View:

Keeping Misa going was so hard! All she wanted to do was stop for coffee and a doughnut. We needed to get to that forest. It was our last hope. Anyways, what was in there was the horrible thing that we needed to destroy. Misa was the only way I could do that though. She had the eyes, which meant she were my eyes. She would look at Slender for a quick second, tell me the name, and then I would wright it in my Death Note. Easy. Only one problem. If Misa looked at Slender too long, she would die. If she didn't look at him long enough, she wouldn't get his name. This is too risky, but it has to be done.

Misa's Point Of Vew:

Jeez. I need coffee. I need rest. I need… MY DEATH NOTE! I NEED TO KILL LIGHT YAGAMI RIGHT NOW. HE IS PUSHING ME TOO FAR AND IF I DON'T GET A BREAK ANYTIME SOON I WILL KILL MY BOYFRIEND! Okay. I needed to get that out. I'm good. But I still need to rest. Good thing the coffee shop is a couple blocks away…

Slender's Point Of View:

"Where, ARE THEY?!"


	5. Slender Note Chapter 5

"Okay. We are at the café!"

"Yeah! COFFEE! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! COME ON!" Misa shouts. Everyone turns and stares at her.

"Okay, I'm coming! WAIT! MISA!"

"Ugh. What?"

"If the café is here, where's the forest?"

"Huh?"

"My GPS said that the forest would be right here, right across from the café. Oh Shinigami. This is not good."

"Well, let's cool down by getting some coffee? Sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Chapter 6: The Café

"Hi, I need a large vanilla bean latte with extra whipped cream and a splash of mint." Misa states

"I need a small black coffee and 3 sugar cubes."

"Your total comes to $7.45"

"Here you go." Misa says

"No Misa, I got it."

"Fine, boyfriend…"

"Light! Light! Over here!"

"Lawliet!"

"Umm… Light? Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. He and I are… Close."

"Light, what are you doing all the way out here? Aren't you a little far from home?"

"No. I'm visiting a close family friend."

"No were not. We-"

Light covered her mouth and looked at her with a glare.

"I told her that we are coming out here to go in the Kabuki forest around here to find Slender, and see if the Myth is true, but in reality, I'm visiting a friend."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

"Well, we have to start heading out Misa."

"Awww. But this shop is so nice!"

"I know, but we have to go. Do you by any chance know where the Kabuki forest is?"

"Actually, yes. It's just a block up the street."

"Thanks. Come on Misa."

Slender's Point Of View:

Mwahaha…


	6. Slender Note Chapter 6

"Hi, I need a large vanilla bean latte with extra whipped cream and a splash of mint." Misa states

"I need a small black coffee and 3 sugar cubes."

"Your total comes to $7.45"

"Here you go." Misa says

"No Misa, I got it."

"Fine, boyfriend…"

"Light! Light! Over here!"

"Lawliet!"

"Umm… Light? Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. He and I are… Close."

"Light, what are you doing all the way out here? Aren't you a little far from home?"

"No. I'm visiting a close family friend."

"No were not. We-"

Light covered her mouth and looked at her with a glare.

"I told her that we are coming out here to go in the Kabuki forest around here to find Slender, and see if the Myth is true, but in reality, I'm visiting a friend."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

"Well, we have to start heading out Misa."

"Awww. But this shop is so nice!"

"I know, but we have to go. Do you by any chance know where the Kabuki forest is?"

"Actually, yes. It's just a block up the street."

"Thanks. Come on Misa."

Slender's Point Of View:

Mwahaha…


	7. Slender Note Chapter 7

Misa looked too long. She whispered and said to Light,

"Light. He's… Taking my soul. Please. Know… One thing. His name… Is-"

"Misa! No! Tell me! I can't do this alone! Misa!"

"Unknown."

Misa's eyes closed in Light's arms and he gave her a long kiss. Then his eyes widened as he realized, Slender had no name…

Chapter 8: Funerals

Everybody was crying as there coffins slowly got placed into the ground. The only things with them were each other. Lawliet got up and stood by the podium.

"Light wanted me to say one thing after he died. He was Kira."

Everybody gasped and cried even more.

"He was Kira for a good reason. His mission was to kill all the bad people in the world. He wanted to make the next generation a safe place to live, to not have to live in fear all day. Misa was the second Kira. They were Kira partners. Killing all evil together. When you think about it, they were real life super heroes! Everybody hated but loved them at the same time. And since we are all confessing, I would like to say one thing, I'm L. That's right. Gasp it up. I don't look like a normal guys, I have problems. But those problems are the ones that make me different. THEY choose the path of my life. THEY choose whether or not I can do certain things. Yes, I have many problems! But I'm proud to show them! Kira was just another one of them, without me knowing he was my best friend at the same time. He died doing good, and he would do it again. Can we all take a moment to realize what these two AMAZING people did?! They changed a little bit of the world, but changed MANY people's lives! LET'S HEAR IT FOR KIRA!"


End file.
